Do You Still Love Me?
by appypie
Summary: Just a HHH and Stephanie fic, romantic Will HHH choose? Alliane or WWF? The title says it all.


Ashley Hamilton Normal Ashley Hamilton 2 164 2001-10-25T00:07:00Z 2001-10-25T00:07:00Z 3 954 5442 Compaq 45 10 6683 9.2720 0 0 

**ME OR THEM**

It was another dreadful storm and Stephanie couldn't get any sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed franticly. She was cold and frightened. Frightened about her husband. Not him, but what he will do, when he would return. Stephanie sat up; her eyes blood shock, and her lips quivering. She saw a streak of lighting streak outside. It made a deafening crashing noise and Stephanie screamed. Her heart was pounding so fast, she thought she was going to die. Die of fright. She slowly lifted her hand toward her chest and felt her heart beat. 

            "I need to stop worrying…." She whispered to herself. She looked at her window once more. The pouring rain blurred it. "I need…to stop…worrying…" She trailed off when she heard a knock on her door. Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened. "No." she whispered. "Hunter?" She immediately got out from under her blanket and tip toed to her bedroom door. She heard pounding. "Hunter." She repeated. She reached toward her silk gold robe and wrapped it around her. She walked heavily down the steps. Then a loud noise made her jump. She made her way to the doorway, took a huge breath and swung opened the door. 

            Hunter was drenched in rain and hurried in, spraying water onto Steph. Steph shut the door. She locked it and said, "Y-your back. I haven't seen you in a while…" Hunter took off his coat and turned to Steph. "I know."

            "So you came to do…."

            "Like I said Steph." He said firmly. "I want revenge, I want my revenge."

            "But…"

            "But no! I see you on TV and you act like you have no husband and you flirt with other men. Is that normal?"

            "I don't know what your talking about." Said Steph as she walked past him and stopped at the staircase. "I have no clue. I love you and only you."

            "That's what you always say." It was a dead silence for a while and then Hunter spoke, "When I return, I want you by my side. As a wife and as a woman I grew to love. I mean your hanging all over Test, Y2J and RVD? What is this Steph? Go cheat on your husband month?" 

            "No." she spoke calmly. "No, I still love you and all those things I do, is only business. To gain power. To take advantage of whoever I want and when I want it." Then Stephanie slightly glanced at Hunter. "You relate. You should know."

            "I do know, but it's not the same, its different." Again, another long pause. They listened to the sounds of the storm. It was awful. Stephanie faced her husband and stepped closer to him. Even though she wasn't nearly as close as she wanted, she could feel that he had been hurt. That made her poignant and she just wanted to do something about it. But what?

            "Your different now." He spoke softly. "I-I thought I was going to loose you…"

            "Are you crying?" asked Stephanie. She saw his head hung low and how he positioned himself. Stephanie felt her own tears swelling into her eyes. "And I…thought I was going to loose you too..."

            "Steph, I just came to talk to you though. I just want to ask you…."

            "Hunter wait." Said Steph and moved nearer and embraced him. "You know what with all my fear about you this past week, I'm not scared anymore. I mean you were going to kill them were you?"

            "Kill them?" he muffled on her shoulder. "Enilitae them. They messed with you Steph. They were taking you away from me."

            "Please don't do it." She whispered into his ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel your pain. I'm not going to hurt you anymore…" Hunter tilted his head and slightly pulled away. "Stephanie, when I come back, will you…be by my side?" 

            "Which side?"

            "I never thought of that." Another awkward pause. 

            _By your side? But I own ECW, and if I go back to the Wwf, I'll loose my power. And Jericho! That asshole and the Rock._

            She looked up at Hunter. He gazed into her eyes waiting for a response.

            _And what about my mother and my father. I mean they have a whole company to their selves and I had nothing._

            Stephanie took a deep breath. "The WWF or the Alliance?" It took a while for Hunter to respond. Then he gritted his teeth and spoke, "Steph, I can't, I just can't."

            "Can't what?"

            "The Alliance?"

            "But I own ECW…"

            "Steph, they poisoned your mind! They have total control over you. Steve Austin manipulates people; Shane is one psycho brother of yours. And Paul Heyman, can I go on anymore?"

            "I have the power." Hissed Steph moving away and glaring at Hunter. "No one has control over me."

            "Ugh! Steph, I knew you better than that. You're smarter than this. I mean I want the real Stephanie back. My Stephanie. Can't you see, what there doing to you? I don't want us to break up. I am the most powerful man in the wwf and you're the most dominant female. But I see none of that. Steph, for the past weeks I've been planning out to teach all those guys a lesson. I hate them. And if you don't want to be with me, than I'' side with the Wwf and kick all the men that you flirted with asses." Another loud roar came from outside. Stephanie had her back to Hunter.

            "Hunter…" Stephanie closed her eyes and turned away. She said, "I want to be with you...but"

            "Steph, please. Come on. You were so much better than that, before I left out with that injury. And tell me who blamed me for loosing the titles? Austin! And he called me names and talked trash. Steph, how could you like him? I can remember when you hated Shane too. What changed? Steph, I don't get you…speak to me, tell me."

            "Y-your right." She spoke choking on tears. "I let them take total control over me. I'm so stupid." At that she sniffled up her fresh tears, trying not to cry. She faced her husband. "You know what?"

            "What?"

            "I love you so much. I mean I can't explain it. I never fell for anyone, but fell for you, even though it was just an accident. And I'm so dumb for strutting around the Wwf thinking I'm dominate, because I was not. Your right, Austin took total control of me, and I'm so stupid." Stephanie threw her arms around Hunter and hugged him tightly and turned her head and kissed him in the cheek. "I love you and I'll be on your side." Hunter wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the head. "Me too and I'm glad." Hunter smiled down at her. "I'm glad…"

            "We'll show who's the dominant couple when we get back. We'll show them." Said Stephanie. "Let's go up stairs…I want to celebrate," Stephanie leaned forward for a kiss on the lips and Hunter kissed back. Steph wiped her remaining tears and gave a smile. "Want to tell my father? Want to tell the whole world?"

            "Nah, we can wait tomorrow." Hunter lifted her up into his arms and headed upstairs. Hopefully the storm would end soon.

~FIN~


End file.
